magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Lieben Frau
Charlotte Lieben Frau (シャルロット・リーベン・フラウ) is one of the main heroines of Magika no Kenshi to Shōkan Vasreus. She is one of the youngest females to be contracted to a Diva (Prometheus) and also the former Princess of The Dukedom of Seinmundo. Appearance Charlotte is a petite little girl in her teens who has light blonde hair as well as dark green eyes. She usually wears the academy's uniform, but sometimes changes to casual clothing consisting of a white dress and dark boots. Personality Charlotte is a girl who is always seems happy, with that kind of cheerful attitude she had became a really popular person in the class. Charlotte is also a very big otaku and imagines herself as a "Princess" and Kazuki as a "King." She always ends her sentences with -desu since she thinks it is cute. Charlotte sometimes inserts German words in her sentences. History Background Charlotte was born the daughter of the ruling family of The Dukedom of Seinmundo, which had become the puppet state of Germany. She had a serious illness ever since birth and it kept her confined to bed. She spent much of her time watching Japanese anime despite it being frowned on. When she turned 14 she was on death's door when a mysterious Diva appeared inside her. He was in a weakened state and didn't even know his own name. But he was still able to take over the parts of her body that were sick and thus cure her condition. This made it possible for her to go outside and have a normal life for the first time. This also would give him the chance to recover his own strength. She decided to name him "Prophet". Currently Charlotte is in the state of being half-human, half-god. There was a cost to this deal, as Germany demanded absolute faith towards its own Divas. By contracting with one outside the Norse Mythology, she became an Illegal Magician and that carried a death sentence there. Thus Prophet used his abilities to fly them to Japan in a jet airplane to seek asylum and thus she became a refugee and an enemy of Germany. Of course, she was an Illegal Magician in the eye of Japan too and they could also be harsh, but only if the Diva was hostile and there was no evidence of that. They were able reach the correct assumption that he was a Diva of Greek Mythology. Her remarkable talent at Telepathy allowed her to learn fluent Japanese in only 3 days. Thus she was classified as a Rank-A magician and was allowed to enroll as a first year at the National Knight Academy despite being only 14 years old. Plot 'Volume 2' Being a transfer student was unheard of and she attracted much interest. To keep people from worrying, most students were told that she was a distant relative of her teacher Liz Liza Westwood (they were both blonde) and born in Japan. Most students bought this story, despite the fact that Lotte didn't look in the least bit Asian. It was only believable because she could speak fluent Japanese. She was very popular with the girls in class immediately. But her eyes were drawn to Hayashizaki Kazuki, who had been using magic to mold his face into a funny anime character to amuse their classmate Hiakari Koyuki. As a big time otaku Lotte was very amused and went and asked him to do it again so he did. The teacher called the residents to the Witch's House to a special Student Council meeting, telling them the full truth about Lotte and her history. They were shocked by everything they were told, the teacher asked that they look after her and make her feel welcome. They were still worried about the Germans taking action. They had demanded her return but Japan had refused. It was a delicate situation and the Germans were unhappy. But the international community would never have been fine with them knowingly handing over an innocent girl for her execution. They were quite impressed by the courage she had shown and the abilities she displayed. At Liz Liza's suggestion she made "Prophet" appear, who took on the appearance of a small boy. Leme turned up, evidently happy to meet a Diva even shorter than her. She immediately recognized he was in a similar state to her, having lost his powers and memories after suffering a terrible defeat in battle. Since he was fully materialized it could have been a situation like Loki and Kaya where he could have seized all control of her body. But they had carefully checked and found that he had not harmed Lotte's original personality at all. They discussed the impressive abilities of her Diva and where they thought he came from. She would stay at the Witch's House while they continued to investigate, just as the case was with Kazuki. Otonashi Kaguya, in particular, was eager to be friends with her. Liz Liza-sensei also asked Kazuki and Amasaki Miō to add her to their team. Her powers were already up to Level 3 and her powerful Telepathy would a great asset. Hoshikaze Hikaru was eager to find out about these powers and suggested a mock battle be held the next day. Lotte was delighted by the idea of working with Kazuki and was already quite affectionate with him. Miō told Lotte her behavior was not appropriate towards a young man she barely knew and Lotte was embarrassed. At Liz Liza-sensei's suggestion, Lotte vowed her support of Kazuki and thus became the first conquest target from outside the 72 Pillars. As they were the experts on the fugitive Loki, the elite Magika Stigma of Germany would be arriving shortly to help with the search. Kazuki and Miō prepared the food for a welcome party that night. Lotte, unused to eating with chopsticks struggled and Kazuki offered to feed her. The others were jealous and it ended up with several people were feeding each other. He made sure to include Koyuki, even though she had been sitting by herself in the corner. While Kazuki was doing the dishes, Lotte ran into the kitchen stark naked, having been unable to figure out how to work the electric water heater in the bathroom. Like many magically advanced countries, Germany had abandoned modern technology and now relied on magic for everything, He figured she was used to being helped by attendants and averted his eyes, "Prophet" could have helped her but "for some reason" he refused to turn up when she was in the bath. In the end he showed her how to work it Leme and "Prophet" watched too, apparently fascinated. Suddenly Lotte removed his pants without asking and suggested that take a bath together. Though Leme thought it a great idea, Kazuki told her she was again acting inappropriately. He fled the bathroom leaving an embarrassed Lotte behind. The next morning Lotte meets Kazuki's sister Hayashizaki Kanae. Another member of the Swordsmanship Division Hikita Kōhaku turned up. Lotte recognized that Kōhaku would be a good opponent with which to prove herself in the test match that day. Kōhaku was extremely fast but Lotte's casting speed was extraordinary because she shared her body with her Diva. In the end Hikaru had to stop the match and declare Lotte the winner before Kōhaku wound up getting seriously injured. It was officially disclosed that Lotte had a contract from outside the 72 Pillars. Their group agreed to a take on a Quest to clear monsters out of a Haunted Ground. As they approached the gate they saw several Knights standing around talking, one of them was dressed in a German uniform. It had been announced they would be in Japan for only a month, to provide information and assist in the search for Loki. Naturally Lotte was nervous. They found the beasts easy to handle with Lotte's help. Kazuki with his sword acted as their vanguard. It was hot so the girls took a dip in a small lake. They discovered an enshrined katana which had clearly turned into a Sacred Treasure. Two members of the Knight Order confiscated it. They cleared the rest of the Haunted Ground. Lotte had only recently out of her sick bed and was running low on stamina so Kazuki offered to carry her. Just as they were finishing up for the day they were confronted by the Knight from Germany Beatrix Baumgard, who had purposely waiting until they were low on magic power and stamina. Beatrix carried a Sacred Treasure in the form of a shield which blocked much of their magic. Kazuki rushed forward to attack with his sword, but unlike him she was experienced in fighting and casting magic at the same time. They were interrupted by the same two Knights who tried to help but proved useless. Suddenly a Demonic Beast seemed to be summoned out of nowhere. It distracted Beatrix long enough for them to use Blazing Wings to make their escape with Lotte. Kazuki was encouraged to improve his relationship with Lotte while he had the chance. He found her drinking mink following a bath. She was doing anything she could to get bigger and stronger. Given her long illness she viewed herself as scrawny and weak. But he encouraged her with the fact that she was still very young and had plenty of room to grow yet. She had recognized (as it was rather obvious) that Beatrix had been after her and apologized for causing him trouble. But Kazuki insisted he didn't consider her a burden. He vowed he would protect her and he pointed out they had a chance to win as the Germans only had a limited window of opportunity in which to act. He then proceeded to ask her out on a date, not as a group with Miō but for just the two of them. Lotte was so happy her positivity jumped quite a bit in one go. Being a big time okaku she naturally wanted to visit Akihabara for their date. Kazuki met Lotte in the usual place before his dates and they took the train to their destination. Though some of the shops they visited didn’t strike Kazuki as a proper place for a date. "Prophet" and even Leme were fascinated enough by the products for sale that they materialized to take a look. But Lotte complained that they were getting in the way of their date and they withdrew at once. They then went shopping. Lotte recalled the many years spent in her sickbed when she could only dream of an experience like this. Among the Knights posted in town they saw one in a German uniform. But Kazuki reassured a nervous Lotte that they couldn’t possibly be targeted in such a public place. They visited an arcade and played some games together. They also took some pictures to preserve the memory. Lotte made it clear how much she loved Kazuki despite their brief association and at that point Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart. They visited a cosplay cafe based on the Divas of the 72 Pillars, though Kazuki saw little resemblance between the costumes and the real thing. Lotte dressed up in a cute puppy costume and they continued to have a good time. But the end the Positivity Level of their relationship had nearly doubled. They took on a similar Quest to clear out a Haunted Ground. Kaya had cleared out the entire place. She had offered help as temporary allies. Beatrix went after Kazuki first. Their tactics had changed this time and were more effective. She went after Lotte, her original target, but she had close-range defenses and with Miō's help she was able to get her to back down. When she went after Lotte again she was baffled when she used the same powers that Kazuki. Kazuki made a potentially fatal error by not focusing on disrupting Beatrix’s chanting while protecting them. Kaya took a severe hit and had to withdraw from the fight. Lotte was willing to surrender to protect her friends at this point but instead, Kazuki kissed her, doing a full summon of her Diva, for the first time revealing his true identity as Prometheus, the Titan of Greek Mythology. By using Kazuki's power he is temporarily able to take on his original appearance and abilities. Kazuki is able to overpower and defeat Beatrix. As Lotte was thanking him, Miō demanded to know what exactly his power was. As they waited for the Knight Order to come pick Beatrix up Kazuki told them how the power of bonds worked. He insisted to Lotte that he had not kissed her just for the sake of power. Instead of the Knight Order Kaguya and Torazō Yamada of the Swordsmanship Division turned up to arrest them. The Knight Order had declared that Kazuki was a dangerous Illegal Magician and both he and Lotte were to be arrested. Lotte was to be shipped back to Germany for execution. Kazuki would not surrender Lotte like that and had to fight back. Kaguya’s magic made other feel illusionary pain. Lotte, with her Telepathy was able to resist this magic to some degree. They were saved by the sudden arrival of Koyuki, but even her magic could help them get away. Kōhaku turned up, armed with several Sacred Treasures which she was able to use to create cover for their escape. She offered to take them into the Swordsmanship Division and hide them. Koyuki exhausted so much power helping them that she passed out due to Magic Intoxication and they had to carry her as well. Volume 3 Kōhaku kept them confined for the next two days but apparently felt a little guilty about it. So she pretty much provided anything they asked for. Lotte talked about the date she went on with Kazuki to a maid cosplay café and Miō got jealous. They asked for maid costumes and animal ears and made a contest out of who is more talented at licking Kazuki’s face. Kazuki finds this embarrassing, especially when Koyuki finally wakes up and glares at him like a pervert. When she hears it was Miō’s idea she calls her a pervert, and she is mortified at the accusation. By contrast Lotte doesn’t seem to care at all. She's told they are “guests” of the Swordsmanship Division, who seem to be on the verge of a civil war against the Magic Division. Koyuki finds their goals foolish. They all thanked her for rescuing them. She was glad to know she at least had books to read. She is embarrassed to hear they have a maid outfit for her too and it’s the only change of clothes they have. Kazuki enters the bath first. While Miō was in the toilet, Lotte barged in on Kazuki in her Magic Dress and insisted on taking a bath with him. When Miō found out she barged in too and wound up getting fully naked. But Koyuki stopped her, wrapped her in a towel and handed Kazuki a towel so he can escape the embarrassing situation. Koyuki is worried something perverted might happen and makes Miō share a futon with Lotte alone, and the two girls have a tickle fight before bed. In the morning Kazuki asked her to teach him Telepathy Magic. That power seemed to be their only chance to resist Kaguya’s magic. To learn fast all barriers between their minds had to be lowered, but Lotte didn’t hesitate. He is able to learn the trick in only an hour. Kōhaku came to visit. She told them they were allowed to wander freely on the Swordsmanship Division campus now. She told them that she had defeated Kanae and taken the position of Student Council President. The old Student Council was under arrest for assaulting them, and was confined in their rooms. Kazuki had been telling her that it was wrong to promote dissension between the schools when there are greater threats facing Japan. Kōhaku had always dismissed this argument before but now she was taking him seriously. He insisted the charges were false. There was some nefarious force at work behind the scenes in the Magic Division and it was a threat to all of them. She decided to introduce them to her best friend Tsukahara Kazuha. They find out she is an Illegal Magician. She summoned her Diva Futsunushi no Kami, who was quite friendly and didn’t seem to be a threat to her sanity. Leme recognizes him as a Diva of the Japanese Mythology. Leme told him that Kazuki was her chosen King of the 72 Pillars. But there was a conspiracy at work to ruin him, by people selfishly clinging to their own power. The 72 Pillars had granted Japan power without putting restrictions on their free will and were reserving judgment of their worthiness based on how they used that power. If things continued like this, they would judge Japan unworthy of their support and leave, which would be an utter disaster for the nation. The swordsmen were preparing for an attack by the Magic Division because he had detected a sinister magic power in the facility built beneath the Magic Division. But as it turned out he was the only Diva on campus who was detecting this dark magic and none of them knew about this facility before. If they could investigate and prove an Illegal Magician was responsible they would earn his trust. But the security measures meant no one without a Stigma could enter, and Kazuha was the only such person they had. Realizing this could tie into the conspiracy they recognized, they agreed to take on the job. But Kazuha insisted Kazuki must prove his skills in a duel with her first. They reserve a gym for the duel with Koyuki acting as referee. Her magic is very impressive. But once he closes in she is totally outclassed in swordsmanship. The facility entrance was near the Witch’s House, but as morning classes were underway they didn’t expect to meet anybody. But they were stunned to run into Hikaru, who had overslept. As first she tries to capturing them as was her duty. But it’s evident she feels torn. He tells her there is a sinister plot at work and asks her as a favor to give them the chance to retrieve evidence of it. She agrees to forget she ever saw them and departs. Kazuha shatters the barrier concealing the entrance to the facility. As they descend the place seemed to be a controlled Haunted Ground. They worried about Demonic Beasts and traps. Suddenly, a trap door begins to open at their feel. Kazuki, Miō and Lotte easily use their magic to leap to safety. At that moment Kazuki realizes that Koyuki’s magic isn’t working and she was in serious danger. He leaps back and clutches her body, using his own Defensive Magic to protect her from the fall that would otherwise have killed her. Miō was tempted to destroy the floor to reach them but Lotte is able to calm her down. Miō’s fire magic isn’t well suited to the poorly ventilated underground lab, but with excellent teamwork they continue to explore. They break into what seems to be a control room with several monitors and a heavily secured computer. Despite never having touched one before, Prometheus is able to bypass all the security measures and hack in. He is unable to locate the others or a map. But he finds the research files and copies them to a disc as evidence. He also turns on the security monitor allowing them to see and hear their friends. They are confronted by the Headmaster Otonashi Tsukikurō, who confirms this was a government facility devoted to artificially boosting magic power. They sought an advantage over the other countries that rejected science. The Elven mutation was a side-effect of a classified project where newborns were subjected to experimental brain surgery to boost the magic power. In the end the mortality rate was high and the results weren’t spectacular so the project was abandoned. They also realized that Divas were obliged to obey their Contractor, but could always choose not to grant powers to the next generation. They sought to bypass this through Stigma Transplant Operations, essentially enslaving the 72 Pillars to humanity. But the brain damage was too severe and the government abandoned the project and turned the facility into a school. The Headmaster had begun his own project, to create weapons whose souls had already been crushed and would use Summing Magic obediently and without free will. All this army needed was a King, and he insisted his daughter Kaguya was the only one “worthy” of that title. He explained how he had brainwashed her from birth to instill an obsession with being “the strongest”. When he gave her orders she turned off her emotions and became totally obedient t his will. The final thing he needed was Kazuki’s King’s Authority to make his dream a reality. They are a horrified and angered after this speech. The man refused to see his own insanity and couldn’t understand why they opposed him. At this point Kazuki realized something the man himself had not. The Headmaster had become an Illegal Magician without even realizing it. At first he denied it, but his mind and emotions had clearly been eroded. There was also the simple fact that the door wouldn’t permit entry to anyone without a Stigma. Realizing he had ceased to care about himself long ago, he finally admitted the truth and surrendered what little free will he had to the Diva. The Diva revealed his identity as the Faceless God Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos of the Cthulhu Mythos. He admitted the Headmaster had been a useful pawn because he refused to see his own insanity until that last moment. He had also unwittingly molded his own daughter into an ideal new vessel for him. The last thing he needed was Kazuki’s King’s Authority and the 72 Pillars would become his slaves and he would use them to destroy the other Mythologies. He showed them the 12 living weapons, the Quad-Core Magicians that had been produced. He would test their power by destroying the rebellious Swordsmanship Division. As well as eliminating all the witnesses who discovered this place. Miō and Lotte were fighting a Quad-Core Magician and were struggling to defend four types of magic. As Kazuki and Koyuki approach from behind, they are able to catch the enemy in a pincer attack. Kazuki acted as vanguard for the two, who were battered and exhausted. The opponent was defenseless at close-range, but he couldn’t disrupt her casting. Miō was given the time to chant high-level magic and defeated the opponent by casting Israel Judgment. They had a moment of silence for the girl who lost her life then headed for the surface. When Kazuki and his group reach the surface the attack was already underway. They are outraged that the Magic Division is taking shelter and not helping at all, but Kazuki figures they were ordered to do so by the Headmaster. Kazuki’s party arrives on the battlefield to assist Kōhaku and Kanae. At Kazuki’s order they quickly organize themselves for battle. Vice-President Hikaru jumped in to help. Kazuha also assists them. Given the crisis, she no longer cared if she was exposed as an Illegal Magician. He told them these things had their minds crushed already and there was no point in showing mercy. By making use of excellent teamwork they are soon able to defeat the 10 Quad-Core Magicians. Just as Kazuki’s group was done with the battle the German Knights arrived to attack them. Kazuki figured the Headmaster planned to kill all the witnesses and find a way to blame the attack on him. Beatrix introduced her friends Damian and Eleonora Abendroth. Kaguya would be supporting them from the rear but was clearly conflicted. Nyarlathotep (disguised as the Headmaster) casts Sanity Down to suppress her emotions, though nobody but Kazuki seemed to notice this. Kazuki asks his friends to take on the German Knights and offers them strategic advice. He also lends his Sacred Treasure to Kanae, who will be facing Beatrix. He charges after Kaguya in order to free her from control and finds a way to elude Beatrix who tries to intercept him. Eleonora discovered her opponent Koyuki also uses water-based attacks. Though she has the advantage in terms of power and experience, Kazuha provides backup and is able to protect her teammate. Eleonora’s defense is gradually worn down. Lotte is flying above them using Deep Striker. She suddenly charges in from above and shatters her defenses, rendering Eleonora unable to fight any longer. Several of them thought the battle was over at that point. But Kazuki confronted Nyarlathotep in his disguise as the Headmaster. He called out all the obvious flaws with his Quad-Core Magicians, which were easily defeated by them. He was no longer hiding the fact he was an Illegal Magician. Kaguya was stunned to learn the truth. So was Board Chairman Amasaki who popped up nearby. He realized the Headmaster must have been the one who created those strange magicians and no doubt sacrificed innocent lives to do it. Nyarlathotep then stabbed him though the chest, having decided to kill all the witnesses. Miō ran over to help her step-father and she is gradually able to heal him. Nyarlathotep reveals his true form, but seems weak in terms of magic power. He uses Psycho Noise to disrupt the chanting of the mages, including Miō’s healing magic. But Kaguya finds the resolve to fight of her own volition for the first time. Asmodeus congratulates her by giving her a special powerful spell she uses to destroy the enemy in a single hit. Though she had resolved herself to kill her father in the process he somehow survived. As they celebrate, Koyuki sees several girls getting close to Kazuki. Her dark feelings of self-doubt return and Nyarlathotep exploits those emotions and begins consuming her body for his own. Her friends are shocked and unsure of what to do. But Kazuha keeps a cool head and produces a special Sacred Treasure which she gives to Kazuki. With it he is able to drive the evil Diva out of Koyuki’s body. Nyarlathotep has stolen her magic but is barely holding himself together. He is determined to at least kill Kazuki before he vanishes. Kaguya takes the initial attack and reflects the pain before collapsing in Magic Intoxication. Kazuki reassures Koyuki before kissing her. Nyarlathotep attempts to use the same Level 10 magic at the same time but as Vepar says. That fake stolen power was no match for the real thing. Kazuki then destroys all traces of the monster with his sword. The evidence Prometheus had collected was turned in proved the Headmaster had based the weapons on years of secret immoral government research related to magic. Board Chairman Amasaki became the new Headmaster and fully supported Kazuki now. The scandal was used to leverage the government to force corrupt officials out and to advance key reforms. These changes included fair treatment of Illegal Magicians who weren’t hostile and the legalization of Sacred Treasures. It was also declared the two schools would be led under one banner now and be treated as equal. Powers and Abilities Lotte shares her body with Prometheus, and as such she has a very fast chanting time. All of Prometheus powers are technology based weapons. Prometheus can bestow Lotte the ability to use anything created by humanity masterfully including computers, airplanes, and anything else electronic. 10 Inherent Powers: Level 1: Mitrailleuse: Creates a gatling gun that rapidly fires bullets. It can be sustained as long as it has ammo. Level 2: Seusenhofer: It covers the users' upper body in jet black metal armor that can defend against physical attacks. Level 3: Collider Field: Creates a metal gauntlet on the users' hand that can discharge an electromagnetic field to cause electrical burns and paralysis. The gauntlet can be sustained as long as it has energy. Level 4: Blitzkrieg: It creates an electric lance that is approximately 3m long, it can also transform into a naginata. Level 5: Deep Striker: Creates a jetpack on the back of the user that can reach very high speeds. It excels at linear acceleration. It also has a visor with an enemy detection unit that displays magic power. Level 6: Custom Liberion: Angular shaped armor with flexible thrusters that are attached to the user's four limbs. Compared to Deep Striker, Custom Liberion excels at three-dimensional maneuverability. The user can freely accelerate, break and change directions. Also, the armor has gatling guns installed in the arms and blades that are attached to the legs. Level 7: ? Level 8: Gustav Dora: Summons a gigantic gun battery (cannon) that protrudes out from the user's chest, with the length of few dozen meters and the thickness diameter close to one meter, and a propulsion system on their back to withstand the recoil of the fired projectiles. It can shoot highly explosive projectiles that are almost the same size as a human and weigh a few tons. It can be fired multiple times and can be sustained as long as it has ammo. Level 9: ? Level 10: Olympia Forger: It creates a weapon that is comprised of one soul. Because of that it fits perfectly in the hands and can display enormous amounts of power. Harem King Powers: Any Harem member with a Positivity Level of 150 or better gains the ability to communicate Telepathically with the Harem King. Trivia * Charlotte is an otaku. * She is the former Princess of The Dukedom of Seinmundo. * Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart in Volume 2, Chapter 4 * She and Kazuki had their first kiss in Volume 2, Chapter 5 * She was the first of the Harem to give Kazuki a kiss * She lost her virginity to Kazuki in Volume 13, Chapter 2 (along with most of the Harem) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Division Category:Summoners Category:Illegal magician